Heart conditions can lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. This can reduce the cardiac output of the heart, cause damage to the heart, and even lead to death. To help alleviate some of these conditions, pacemakers, defibrillators and/or other cardiac devices are often implanted in the patient's body. Such implantable cardiac devices can provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. It is desirable for such implantable devices to remain in place once implanted. In some cases, it is desirable to remove, reposition and/or replace such implanted medical devices after implanted.